Toph and Aang in the Rain
by FlamingSerpent
Summary: Taang Oneshot. Toph is in the rain, getting all wet. Aang sees her, and brings her an umbrella... but not all is what it seems. I am not sure if this olassifies as fluff or not, and to be honest, I'm not sure what fluff exactly is. XD;; Reviews are loved!


Standing out in the rain, Toph grudgingly kicked around some rocks

Standing out in the rain, Toph grudgingly kicked around some rocks. Water... She didn't like the wetness very much. But, she didn't care. The rain that poured down around her made the dirt on the ground turn soggy…into squishy, wet mud. She didn't care. The young earthbender could feel her senses slowly wash away. It wasn't frightening though. In fact, it had a strangely calming effect. Seeing with her feet, instead of her eyes, meant that if the ground was soaked with rain, her 'sight' would blur. It was almost the same as crying. Ironic.

Toph let out a long sigh; she was confused by her new feelings. She wanted to deny it, but her mind kept wandering back…to Aang. Aang, the Avatar, her earthbending student, her friend… It was so strange, this new emotion for Twinkle Toes. She wasn't used to it. She doubted he would even like her back, even if she told him. After all, it always seemed as if he had this obvious crush on Sugar Queen. Toph could sense his heart racing whenever Katara was near.

Toph thought to herself, _Why am I thinking about this again? _She had tried to shrug it off before, and she couldn't deny it. It would be stupid to deny something that you already knew was true. Toph turned her head up to the skies, her eyes closed, as she crumbled the piece of rock that was in the palm of her hand. The rain pounded down on her face, and she could feel the cleansing liquid dribble down, running down, to her neck. The water was cool, but not cold. Her complete attire was, very simply put, soaked. The wetness made it cling to her body like dew drops to a springtime leaf. She turned her head down again, dropping the crushed rock on the muddy ground. She heard a series of little splashes as the pieces of stone plunked into the murky mud.

She felt a presence lingering nearby. It was familiar…and yet, she couldn't pinpoint it for some reason. Angry at herself, Toph felt tears gathering on the lower lid of her blind eyes. She blinked rapidly, attempting to hold them back. _Why am I about to cry?! Get a hold of yourself, Toph! _she scolded herself silently.

"Toph!" a voice called out. Toph knew what that presence was, the moment she heard the voice. It was Aang. Definitely. His sweet, light voice echoed in Toph's mind; it was just like his native element – the air. Aang's voice was fluttery and free, like a butterfly or a bird.

"Hey, Twinkles," Toph said in reply, as she earthbended a mud-covered rock in his direction.

"Hey!" Aang dodged it, and then watched as the rock hit a tree hard, causing the branches to urinate their collection of water upon the leaves. "What are you doing out in the rain, Toph? We were looking for you!" By "we," Toph assumed Aang was referring to their gang – Aang, Sokka, Katara, and a new addition, Zuko.

Toph muttered, "None of your business. I just felt like coming out here." She felt Aang's light steps blur away; he was heading back to the house where they were eating supper, no doubt. By now, Toph's tears were free-flowing…and she couldn't stop them, no matter how hard she tried!

Toph was grateful for the rain. The wetness of her tears, and the wetness of the raindrops, melded together so that nobody could distinct one from the other.

"Hey!" Aang was running back, toward Toph.

"What?" she asked. Then, before she knew it, Aang was right beside her, with an umbrella.

"If you're going to stand out here, I'll stand with you! I don't know why you're doing this. Toph, but are you sure you want to get so wet?" Aang laughed cheerily.

Toph felt a twang of joy when he said what he said. Her tears abruptly stopped, and she whispered, "I'll stand with you, too. I don't mind getting wet if you're with me…" _I love you. _Toph couldn't tell if she whispered that last sentence out loud or not. She felt like she did.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Shut up! Of course not, Twinkle Toes!" Toph gave him a hard punch to the shoulder as a wild crimson blush flooded her cheeks, and Aang recoiled, out of pain, but he also chuckled. "What's so funny?!"

"Nothing…"

"But you were laughing!" When Aang didn't answer, Toph punched him again.

"Ow!" Aang dropped the umbrella.

"Now, look what you did!" Toph shouted, but she couldn't help but smile.

"I guess we'll just have to get wet…?" he started laughing as he looked down at his wet clothes. "Well, so much for an umbrella!" Aang gave Toph a hug, and Toph was so surprised that her first instinct was to kick him. But, she refrained successfully, and returned the hug with a grin.

Toph wondered if Aang heard what she whispered earlier. The world may never know.


End file.
